1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiation curable ink jet ink composition, a recorded matter, and an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various methods have been used as a recording method for forming an image on a recording medium based on an image data signal. Of these, since the ink jet method includes ejecting an ink only into a required image portion using an inexpensive apparatus and directly forming an image on a recording medium, the ink can be efficiently used and running costs are low.
In recent years, since an image having good water resistance, solvent resistance and scratch resistance is formed on the surface of a recording medium, in the ink jet recording method, a radiation curable ink jet ink composition is used which is cured by the irradiation of radiation rays.
On the other hand, in recent years, an electronic component (Integrated Circuit (IC) package) which packages a semiconductor chip (IC chip) or the like is used in various apparatuses, and marking where characters, symbols, or logo marks are printed is generally performed on such electronic components. Therefore, a printing technique where a marking suitable for the electronic components is performed is required.
For example, JP-A-11-274335 discloses a marking method where an ink is attached by the ink jet type with respect to electronic components such as IC chip and is fixed to the electronic components by irradiation with ultraviolet rays. JP-A-2000-332376 discloses a marking method where a lot number is printed by the ink jet type on a substrate portion which removes the edge portion of a substrate where a number of bare chips are displaced.
For example, JP-A-2006-21479 discloses an ink jet recording method of production of a printed wiring board where the integrated light amount and luminance of irradiated ultraviolet rays is in a specific range such that the ink containing titanium dioxide is cured in maximum ink film thickness of 10 to 30 μm. JP-T-2007-527459 discloses an ink jet printing method which includes a process ejecting and marking an ultraviolet curable ink containing a coloring agent, a photopolymerization initiator, and an epoxy reagent from an ink jet print on a printed circuit board, and a process of exposing the marking with ultraviolet rays after at least 2 seconds.
For example, the specification of Japanese Utility Model No. 2,539,839 discloses a mold IC package where coating is performed on an IC package, and the marking is performed. JP-A-2003-273172 discloses a method where marking is performed on the location of a defective IC chip on a wafer having plural IC chips.
However, the techniques described in JP-A-11-274335, 2000-332376, 2006-21479, JP-T-2007-527459, the specification of Japanese Utility Model No. 2,539,839, JP-A-2003-273172 all deteriorate in at least one of scratch resistance, adhesiveness, and alcohol resistance or have room for improvement. Therefore, there is a problem where it is difficult to apply the related marking method to precision electronic components.